


quick learnin'

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Choking, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy, a single sex toy but not the kind you're probably thinking of, i guess?, slight slut shaming, slight spit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: "He sure liked that." Another someone mused, just before Hunk felt them palm his still-clothed erection. They wasted no time slipping under his briefs to stroke it at the source, until Hunk was thrusting against the stimulation. His moans came out garbled as the cock pummeling his mouth fucked in faster and faster, spit drooling down the side of his mouth until it dripped onto his chest.Fingers dipped below his waistband, and they hummed in delight at the feel of him already oiled up and slick under their touch. His hole gave easily to the thick digits as they pressed their way in, and Hunk arched his back to give them better access."Eager little slut."---Shiro sets up a little (gangbang) party and Hunk is the main event.





	quick learnin'

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the most self-gratuitous porn i've written im really ngl
> 
> <3 hope you enjoy love you!!!! mind the tags

"Nervous?"

Hunk startled, sitting up straighter. "Uh... a little." He pressed his arms closer together as Shiro wrapped a soft rope around them. "Sorry."

Shiro tied off the bindings, testing the strength a few times before he circled around to Hunk's front and kneeled down to his eye-level, tilting him forward to press a kiss against his forehead. "Don't be. You can stop it anytime you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

Hunk shifted his weight from side to side. He was sitting on his knees in the middle of the studio, legs tied just as tight as his arms were. Like this, he wouldn't be able to stand all the way or close his legs, but that was kind of the point.

It wasn't their first time doing this, but it would be the first time there were so many _people_.

When Hunk didn't respond, Shiro swatted him on the ass with the tips of his fingers, and the resulting sting had Hunk keening. " _Okay?_ "

"Yes... sir." He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, looking up at him with hooded eyes as Shiro stepped away.

He was left on the floor, which was surprisingly warm despite the fact that the entire room was nearly empty. The only furniture was a table that Hunk expected to be bent over before the day was done.

As he tracked everywhere Shiro went, laying out the necessary supplies, the sunlight dropped lower and lower in the sky. The orange-yellow hues blinded him when he glanced at the window, and he could swear he saw a pedestrian or two on the sidewalk look up at him, as if they knew what was about to happen. Impossible, because the windows were one-way, but the feeling of being watched coiled in his gut anyway.

He squeezed his thighs together to curb some of the arousal. Hunk was already half-hard in his boxer briefs, and it throbbed against the fabric when Shiro circled back around to him holding a blindfold in one hand and a bottle of lube with the other.

One of his palms comes to rest against Hunk's bare back as he leans Hunk over, pulling his underwear down just enough that it catches below his ass for easy access. He says nothing as Hunk heats up under his touch, brown skin glowing a soft red as he tries to steady his heartbeat.

Shiro squeezes oily lube against his palm, the kind that won't go away no matter how much friction there is, and spreads Hunk's ass with the other, smearing the silky smooth lubricant across his hole. It's cold against his skin, and Hunk must tense because Shiro gives him a gentle shush as he slips a finger in, thoroughly prepping him inside and out.

When Hunk began to calm, hole loosening and cock hardening to full mast, Shiro leaves him. He pulls his underwear up and presses a kiss against his head before he wipes the oil from his fingers with a nearby cloth and continues his preparation.

Hunk shivers. Goosebumps lined his arms, and the ropes bit into his skin enough for them to be noticeable every time he so much as breathed too heavy.

The blindfold kind of snuck up on him when Shiro knelt behind to put it on, but he was soothed with another kiss to the forehead once it was tied in place.

"Ready?"

Hunk's heart pounded against his throat, and he was acutely aware of Shiro testing the ropes on his thighs again. "Ready."

Then, Shiro leaves again. Hunk strains to hear him walk across the room, but he could hardly listen past the blood rushing in his ears.

A door opened, and the activities began.

Mumbled words echoed through the bare room, and it was hard to make out the conversation with so many voices at once, but that just spiked the heavy arousal that was settling in his stomach.

He'd just shifted his weight again when foreign hands came to press against his shoulders, keeping him steady. Another came to pry his mouth open, and he dropped his jaw as soon as a cock ran across his bottom lip.

As it slipped in, thumbs brushed across his nipples to tweak the simple, golden barbels adorning each nub. He squeezed his legs together again when those same fingers gave each a firm pinch, though his focus was soon forced back to the cock in his mouth as it prodded against the back of his throat.

It was very much so a mouthful and a half, straining his jaw as he struggled to give some sort of blowjob that would be described as 'good'. The person above him didn't seem to care either way as they took the back of his head against their palms and pressed him deeper, until he choked on it.

Someone laughed above him— probably the guy who was fucking his face— and Hunk's cheeks turned an embarrassed shade of red.

"He sure liked that." Another someone mused, just before Hunk felt them palm his still-clothed erection. They wasted no time slipping under his briefs to stroke it at the source, until Hunk was thrusting against the stimulation. His moans came out garbled as the cock pummeling his mouth fucked in faster and faster, spit drooling down the side of his mouth until it dripped onto his chest.

Fingers dipped below his waistband, and they hummed in delight at the feel of him already oiled up and slick under their touch. His hole gave easily to the thick digits as they pressed their way in, and Hunk arched his back to give them better access.

"Eager little slut." Someone commented, and he felt them brush away the hair that was beginning to stick to his forehead from the sweat. "Suck me in further."

Hunk did his best to obey, mouth opening as wide as he could take it so that his tongue could slip out and curl around the underside. With a low groan, the person above him shoved his head fully down, until his nose was pressing against a thick tangle of hair waiting for him at the base.

Two more fingers shoved their way into his ass, and he groaned at the stretch of four at once, subsequently choking again on the cock deep down his throat. He pulled back, long lines of his spit spilling past his lips before he could swallow them down, and he heard the person above him _tsk_ in disappointment.

A hand was pressed against his mouth, and even more fingers assaulted him. They ran across his tongue, almost in perfect mimicry of the ones in his ass as they prodded every crevice he had.

They kept his mouth open as they brought a ring gag closer— he could tell by the way the buckle clinked against itself that it was his favorite one— and he made a soft noise that sounded faintly of objection. He’s ignored as it’s securely shoved into his mouth and tied around the back of his head, forcing his teeth apart to leave him wide open.

"Can't have you pulling away." Another voice said. His tongue pressed against the cold metal, warming it up. Now he couldn't help the whiny breaths that escaped him whenever the fingers deep up his ass brushed across his prostate.

Then, he was lifted. It was startling how easy it was for them to just grab him and toss him onto the near table, but it happened and he was all the more erect because of it. His briefs were yanked down his legs as far as they could go, catching on the curve of his knees because of how he was tied. Precum drooled against his belly, but he couldn't do much about it as his legs were pushed up against his chest so he could be completely exposed to them.

His hole, wet and fucked open just from a few fingers, was desperately clenching on nothing. A different cock— he could tell because it wasn't wet from his spit— shoved its way into his mouth, hardly giving him time to worry about it.

Hands grip his thighs, bending him as far as he can. A cock— wet either from his mouth or from lube— lays against his hole. It hesitates for only a moment before it shoves its way in with one thrust, unforgivingly thick.

He's given no time to get used to it as it immediately begins to thrust in and out of him at a furious pace. Skin slapping against skin mingles with the sound of him slurping away at the next dick that fucks into his forced open mouth.

Because he's upside down, it's that much easier for the cock in his mouth to slip as far in as it wants, and he can do little to resist it. His skin glows red from embarrassment as they sling 'compliments' above his head. 'Pretty slut' seems to be a favorite, and every time they call him it, his cock twitches in anticipation.

Someone wraps their palm around it and pumps it slow enough that every time their thumb grazes the tip, he can't stop the tremble that courses through his legs.

He's so focused on the feeling— trying to hump into it, even— that the person cumming in his mouth comes as a surprise. His tongue gets flooded with it, even when the cock presses in so deep that it cuts off his airway so that it can spurt directly down his throat.

When they pull away, more than half of the thick, sticky cum follows, running down his face and towards his hairline from the way he's positioned with his head upside down. The heavy flavor of it is all he can taste— all he can _smell—_ and his tongue lolls out to follow after the cock in need of some more.

"Dirty." Someone tuts. "You're supposed to _swallow_ , whore."

Fingers slide across his face, cleaning the mess only to shove it past the o-ring gag and against his tongue. He struggles to swallow it without being able to close his mouth, but he can't focus past the cock that's brushing against his prostate.

He chokes when the fingers press too far, and chokes again when they’re replaced by another dick. It’s somehow thicker than the last, filling his mouth nicely, and the person it belongs to holds it just at the edge of his throat so that he can lavish it with his tongue.

The person the cock belonged to quickly got frustrated with the gag. They couldn't shove as fully in and out with the metal constricting them, and they yanked themself out to undo the straps.

“Be a good slut, or I'll be putting this back and only let you taste my cum from the _floor_.” He’s threatened. An aroused throb jerks through him, and the person fucking him laughs.

“He likes that.”

Another someone in the background gives an exaggerated huff. “We just put that on him!”

There’s rustling above him, probably one flicking off the other, but Hunk busies himself with clenching down on the dick forcing his ass wide open. Their hand comes up to his chest to grip his piercing, giving one a sound flick as they continue their pace.

The gag falls with a clatter to the floor, startling Hunk out of the sensation, and he barely has enough time to open his mouth wide before a cock is pressing insistently at his mouth. It still can’t get far in, even without the gag in the way, but they hold him by his neck to keep him steady as they ease him open.

Even though he's stuffed from both ends, the two don't try to establish some sort of rhythm with one another, and instead pull them in whatever direction they want, when they want.

The cock behind him pulls out suddenly, and with a groan, they’re spilling their cum across his groin, adding to the wet mess of precum and sweat already waiting there. There's a lull as someone else takes up the spot behind him, but he can't focus his brain enough to make out the giggly whispers above his head.

The cock in his mouth inches forward, crowding his tongue out of the way. Every time he gags, his entire body jerks and convulses, and he isn't sure if the wet on his face is from tears or sweat, or just saliva.

When they bottom out in his mouth, nearly suffocating him with the thick of it, prying his throat apart— the next cock lines up at his fucked open hole.

They must have some sort of cock sleeve on because it feels rubbery as the tip presses in. It's lathered in lube but the nubs and grooves still make themselves known to his nerves. His breath is forced out of him as the cock is shoved in mercilessly, which proves to be a problem when the cock in his throat doesn't pull out.

His whines and groans are lost in the mound of pubic hair pressed against his face, and they only pull back to let him wheeze in a breath and cough when they hear a sharp snap from across the room— from Shiro.

They aren't further chastised, so they continue that rhythm. Hands grip his waist as he's plowed into, dragging the nubs of the cock sleeve directly against his prostate with every pass. His eyes roll into the back of his head as the cock forces its way past his throat again, more than lightheaded.

He's so close to orgasm that it's almost scary. He can feel if burning in his gut, tightening with every thrust. His own dick is bobbing in the air, but they don't touch it like last time.

“You're gonna cum just from my dick.” He feels someone whisper against his neck before they scrape their teeth along his skin.

He must accidentally mumble something, trying to speak around the behemoth choking him out, because the next thing he knows, the cock is being pulled out. “You like that? Want us all to ignore that little hard thing between your legs and fuck you just enough so that we cum? Wanna be our little cumdump?”

His toes curl at the dirty words, and his affirmative cry is muffled as the person fucks in again. A hand grips his cock, mostly to keep it steady than to jerk it as he cums, dribbling all over himself. It pools in his bellybutton uncomfortably, but he's given no mercy as the two fucking him up the pace.

The one in his mouth cums first, again. It pumps directly down his throat, and he's given little choice to either swallow or choke. His vision starts to black and darken as they ride out their orgasm with little thrusts, barely inching in and out with a grunted order of, “Swallow, bitch.”

He must do a good enough job, though, because precious oxygen floods his lungs as they pull back. Not a drop of cum follows, all of it obediently swallowed, only lines of spit that he can feel clinging to the head that hesitates at his lips. He sticks his tongue out to wipe it clean before they pull away, and he can hear them let out a vague, out of breath laugh as they step back.

His ass is definitely getting sore on the other end. Even though he knows he can't cum for at least a short while, his cock still gives an interested twitch as the brutal pace slows to something more manageable. His hips are grinded down on, almost lovingly sensual, until it drags a keening groan from his lungs.

His legs are pressed down further against his chest, stretching the briefs still hooked around his knees as to the max, as the thrusts get harder and deeper. It's kind of hard to breathe, but he's already used to that, so he keeps his mouth open for the next use. Whoever's next takes their sweet time, though, and he can't help drooling all over himself _again_. The moans forced out of him with the cock accessory is partly to blame too, though.

There’s a commotion, Hunk realizes as he regains focus. Not a fight, per se, but the cock inside of him halts, just barely brushing across his prostate. There’s a hushed argument, or maybe just an excited buzz of conversation, but Hunk ignores it in favor of humping that pleasurable girth inside of him. His hips lift and fall clumsily, but it's enough to startle the person back into motion.

“Good boy.” They drop down, pressing a laugh against his skin, before they hoist him up by his bound hands, until they’ve slotted themself on the table underneath him, and he’s on top. “Now— ride me, pretty slut.”

Hunk finds himself suddenly embarrassed. Sure he was the center of attention earlier, but like this _he_ controls the pace, and his every movement will be watched like he’s a sheep being hunted by a pack of ravenous wolves. And he still can’t see.

He shifts his arms in their bindings, barely able to balance himself without them, and hands come to press against his hips. The person below bucks into him, knocking him forward, and he’s caught by another pair of hands against his shoulders.

A person— the one holding him by the shoulders— steps in front of him, cock already throbbing as it presses against his lips. Hunk takes a ragged inhale in before he opens his mouth wide, ready for another throat-fucking.

Instead, fingers tangle in his hair and press him down just enough that the head brushes along his tongue.

When they don’t do anything further than that, the silent command clicks into place. He only feels his skin burn brighter red as he angles his head, balancing the cock in his mouth with his tongue as he slowly lifts his hips.

The hands at his waist squeeze him tighter as he presses down, and one follows the curve of his ass before he’s given a sound spank. “Faster.”

“We obviously aren't fucking him enough if he isn't already begging for more every time his mouth is free.” A thumb hooks in the side of his mouth, and he eagerly opens it wider.

“Don't mind me.” Someone teases from behind him. They press thoroughly lubed fingers against his stretched hole, and he jolts at the implication.

He’s fully hard now, again, but it's ignored in favor of literally every other part of his body.

He tries to grind down on the person below him, both to fuck himself and to get some friction on his own dick, but he only loses balance and ends up pressing too far forward with his mouth, gagging enough to soak more tears into his blindfold.

A finger slips in past his rim, pressing far enough to graze his prostate. He struggles in his bonds again, eyes rolling shut as his focus is pulled towards that. He arches his back, presenting himself further despite the teasing jeers it provokes.

He's rewarded with another pass by his prostate and a hand circling his cock.

Fingers grip his hair and pull him forward in a slow rhythm, not quite fucking his face but enough to force him to time his breathing. He finds himself faltering more times than not, and his lungs pleasantly burn in his chest.

The person below quickly tires of the jerky, slow pace, and give a firm squeeze to his thigh to stop him. They mumble something to the person behind, lost to Hunk through the roaring in his ears.

The finger pulls out and away, and an excessive amount of lube is slathered against his hole, where a cock is still buried deep inside. A hush falls over the crowd around him, prompting Hunk to strain his ears at every noise.

A thumb sweeps over his forehead before he’s pushed away, and his mouth is free once more. Hands push on his back, forcing him low until he’s chest to chest with the person below him. That same person, the one below him, reaches down to part his ass as another tries to work in even more fingers past his rim.

It’s an incredibly tight fit, and a slight burn when they reach only two fingers pressed in knuckle deep, but he’s rewarded every so often as the cock that impatiently throbs in his ass grazes against that pleasurable spot inside him.

The person finger-fucking him lets their hand fall lower, tickling at his perineum. He startles, jerking in his bonds, and a soft moan escapes him.

“What a patient little slut.” Someone coos. “Keep being a good boy for us and we’ll let you cum as much as you want to.”

A gentle hand rakes through his hair, another startling sensation, and his mouth automatically falls open in anticipation of another dick.

The ring gag comes back, holding him like that as they continue his prep. It’s torturously slow, but if he were in his right mind he would probably have appreciated it a bit more. For now, though, he just impatiently groans every so often. Drool lines down his chin enough that someone stuffs that hole with their fingers, too, just to keep him thoroughly filled.

Another dick prods at his rim, poking at the length of the one already buried deep. Hunk only flinches once as they slide in, but he's so thoroughly prepped that all he feels is a gratifying stretch and a need burning at his hips.

“Holy shit.” Someone whispers past the aroused hush that fell over the group.

That sets everything into motion again, and the two cocks begin to fuck into him in earnest, each at its own pace and rhythm that drives the thought right out of Hunk’s brain. He goes slack atop the person fucking him rough underneath, and they greet him with a loud slap on his ass.

It’s overwhelmingly hot and raunchy, reducing Hunk to a slick mess as they keep up the pace through another one of his orgasms. It surprises him when his stomach tightens with the intense feeling that comes with cumming, but he’s praised with, “Good little whore.” so he doesn’t much mind missing the buildup.

His head is jerked back by the roots of his head, and he’s supported by a hand against his throat as, once again, a cock paints his lips with its precum.

His own aches from cumming so much, but he doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it when he hears Shiro from across the room.

“Last three.” He counts off, mostly for Hunk, and then commands, “Make him cum again.”

Someone wipes the overwhelmed tears from his cheeks— the blindfold long ago soaked through— and those same fingers grip him across the chest as teeth bite into his neck. His breath comes out ragged, probably would sound apprehensive if he weren’t enjoying himself so much.

He’s made to balance on his knees so that he can suck off the last dick easier, and while that does make it that the two behind him can’t fuck in as deep, his rim swells even wider to accommodate. He can’t even imagine how stretched open he’s going to be after this.

The person nestled between his legs, laying flat, cums first. They lean up to suck on one of Hunk’s piercings as Hunk bends lower to suck against the base of the shift pressing against his cheek. They don’t pull out until they’re entirely soft, and they get absolutely soaked in the cum that spills after them.

They smear it across his thighs as they reach down to fulfill their final task of making him cum, cupping his balls to reach past and tickle his hole. Even after being stuffed so full, his rim strains to open to accept their fingers again.

It’s sore, and he shakes his head to tell them that he can’t _possibly_ cum anymore ever again, but he’s silenced by fingers pressing against his tongue. “Keep still so I can paint your face, slut.”

Fingers hook against the curve of his hips, pulling him flush against the person behind as they settle in to watch. Every slight movement jostles the very tip of their dick against his prostate, until his own hardens to half-mast, as full as it’s going to get this time.

Cum spurts across his blindfold, down his cheek, and directly against his tongue. The final two groan at the picture, especially as he immediately swallows down what’s offered, prompting the finale to finally finish off.

He’s pressed down by his back, until his face smears cum against the empty table, and he’s fucked into hard enough that the metal legs squeal on their bolted down base— hard enough that his cock is soundly stuffed between the table and his belly, and hard enough that all it takes is one deep, pistoning thrust for him to dribble out what little cum is left in his cock.

They cum just before he gets _too_ overwhelmed, filling him up one last time so that they can watch it drip out as they pull back.

He flops bonelessly against the table, held up only because his legs are tied into position, and he doesn’t have enough energy to be embarrassed when someone scoops some of the cum from his thighs to have him suck it off of their fingers.

He swallows it down with soft, exhausted mewls, and he keeps his tongue out in case they want to do it again, but he’s left completely alone after that.

The idle chatter of the group that just fucked the life out of him starts to fade in the few minutes it takes for Hunk to both catch his breath and find his mind again, and by the time his knees start to dig uncomfortably against the stainless steel tabletop, Shiro is there and the rest are gone.

“We’re almost done.” He promises Hunk, smoothing back the sweaty wisps of hair that cling uncomfortably to his neck. As he does so, he unties the gag for the last time that night, laying it to the side as he eases Hunk onto his back. “You were so good for me, sweetheart.”

His hands aren’t exactly rough as they travel between Hunk’s legs, but they aren’t as gentle as his words. He prods at Hunk’s sore entrance, and two fingers easily slide into place. His leather gloves scrape across his chafed inner thighs until Hunk is shaking with every pass. Shiro kisses him as an apology.

“C’mere.” is all the warning he gets before he’s lifted up with practiced ease and carried towards the wide, floor-to-ceiling windows.  
  
Hunk cries out as the cold of the glass stings his nerves when he’s shoved forward, and he tries to arch away from it but Shiro has him trapped flush between it and his body as he continues to finger Hunk, assaulting his prostate with expert practice. There's no pause in it, and Hunk can feel himself gearing up for another intense orgasm that may actually make him pass out.

His breath fogs the glass as Shiro presses his face against it, palm against the back of his head to keep him steady and in place.

“ _Please_ … Shiro, I can’t.” Hunk whines. He’s embarrassed with how high-pitched his voice was, but he could barely get enough air in his lungs to speak.

His leg is lifted, and the very tip of his cock brushes against the cold window. He jerks away, into Shiro’s fingers, and that begins a hellish feedback loop of him fucking himself to get away from the two intense sensations.

Shiro nips the curve of his shoulder, and Hunk can feel the smirk he has on his lips, damn him. “Cum for me, baby. Just one more time.”

Another finger wetly slots itself in his hole, but he’s so fucked open that he doesn’t even feel the stretch anymore. He _does_ feel the lube smearing its way down his thighs, though, and his own fingers digging into his arm behind his back as he desperately tries to ground himself.

“Be a good little slut.” Shiro murmurs in his ear, soft and loving. It absolutely undoes Hunk, sending him into his climax so hard that he whites out behind his blindfold and sobs out some sort of prayer. Absolutely nothing spurts of his dick, but he can feel it throbbing and pulsing anyway, bobbing in time with every rhythmic clench of his asshole around Shiro’s thick fingers.

 

-

 

When his senses come back to him, he’s on his knees on the floor with his sweaty face still pressed against the glass. Shiro is on the floor with him, pressing a kiss against his temple as Hunk’s muscles twitch in the aftershocks. His legs are both untied and the marks are being massaged away by Shiro’s hands, now uncovered by the sullied gloves.

He wiggles his toes before Shiro even asks and he’s awarded with a soft cloth wiping off his face and Shiro’s laugh against his neck as he kisses his way up it.

The blindfold gets pulled away and the first thing that comes into focus is the gentle, awed look on Shiro’s face. It leaves Hunk feeling a bit bashful— pure emotional whiplash after the prior events.

“Love you.” Hunk mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as Shiro presses a few kisses between his eyebrows, across his eyelids. “Are… we allowed to stay here for a while?”

A blanket tucks itself across his back as Shiro tugs him in for a nice, long cuddle session so that he can massage away the soreness. “Shush. I’ve got everything handled, Hunk.”

“Yeah, but...”

Shiro tickles his neck, shutting him up with a giggle that ends with a snort. “I’ve got it.” Shiro repeats, softly raking his fingers across Hunk’s scalp to comb through the few tangles that accumulated from the rough handling. “No more worrying or I’ll call everyone back to fuck you all over again.”

And while that did sound like something fun to do on the weekend, Hunk’s sore rear-end told him to shut up and take the deal.

So, he cuddles his face against his husband’s chest, takes a deep breath, and settles in for a nice, carefree nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing porn bc it doesnt Need backstory. Sometimes your fave just gets Gangbanged n Cuddled and that's okay.
> 
> also i have no idea how to tag this so if u guys know how to tag an unnamed gangbang mob pls tell me thnx ily bye <3


End file.
